


In For The Kill

by naboru



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Action, Fights, Gen, Serious Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 10:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naboru/pseuds/naboru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Combaticons and Dinobots fight. Kind of action-PWP / Stunticons, Dinobots, Combaticons / PG-13 / gen, fighting scenes, mentions of severe injuries</p><p>Because I wanted Combaticons and Dinobots fighting. :p</p>
            </blockquote>





	In For The Kill

**Author's Note:**

> **Continuity:** G1 (part of [Ultharkitty](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ultharkitty)’s [Dysfunction AU](http://community.livejournal.com/lost_carcosa/19574.html#cutid1))  
>  **Warnings:** gen, fighting scenes, mentions of severe injuries  
>  **Characters:** Stunticons, Dinobots, Combaticons  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Summary:** Combaticons and Dinobots fight. Kind of action-PWP  
>  **Disclaimer:** Sadly, I own nothing.  
>  **Beta:** **Note:** Because I wanted Combaticons and Dinobots fighting. :p

_“Don’t let them through!”_

That had been their order, and they had failed.

The Stunticons hid behind a line of large boulders, while the Dinobots went on a rampage. Menasor had fractured under the continued assault of five primitive berserkers, and now his components lay on the ground. Dead End took care of Wildrider, who was offline, and Drag Strip and Motormaster tried to fire at the mass of combined anger that were the Dinobots.

The enemy had destroyed the part of the device that the Stunticons had tried to protect, but that didn’t seem enough.

Breakdown vented air heavily in boding panic. His legs were done for, he was leaking everywhere, and his engine stuttered. But his situation was still not as bad as Wildrider’s.

Motormaster had called for backup a few klicks ago, and now, with the device gone, the Dinobots were going to turn back on them. They needed to leave, but couldn’t; they needed back up, but the main battle was miles away.

The flying Dinobot soared high, and Breakdown knew he was coming down onto them. Only he didn’t.

Something crashed into him. The sound of metal clashing was accompanied by a maniacal laugh that sent a thrill of panic down Breakdown’s spine. The flyer and its attacker landed hard on the dry ground, and the roar of Grimlock’s anger was drowned out by the loud noise of shuttle engines.

Blast Off hovered over them like a dark cloud - at a weird angle, while Swindle left the cargo hold.

Someone yelled, someone else screamed a battle cry full of excitement, and Blast Off transformed. A cloud of metal whirling, shrinking, screeching, he landed close to the Stunticons, his back turned to the Dinobots. The reason for the weird angle became clear to Breakdown when he saw the Stegosaurus breathing fire in their direction.

Blast Off just stood there. The shuttle’s back was covered in heat resistant tiles, he didn’t seem to worry about the attack at all.

Then the fire stopped. 

“Pathetic,” the shuttle huffed, loud enough for the Stunticons to hear, and turned.

Onslaught was taking on Grimlock, but the gestalt leader ducked away under an attack when Blast Off hurtled towards him. Powering his trustees, he leaped into the air. The shuttle’s knee hit the Dinobot’s head hard, and then Blast Off fired this leg cannons.

Grimlock’s scream was an all-silencing boom.

Breakdown tried to stop looking, but he couldn’t.

Next to him, Motormaster growled in anger, but was too damaged to engage the Dinobots himself. And even though Breakdown would never say it, it didn’t appear as though the Combaticons needed help.

Brawl was in alt-mode, sitting on the Stegosaurus. The Dinobot lay on its side, legs kicking uselessly in the air.

The tank yelled something. Swindle hurried away, and the Triceratops running towards Brawl howled in pain when the tank's sonic cannons came online.

The cannons stopped; Swindle rammed the Triceratops’s side in alt-mode. He transformed and jumped over the Dinobot, only to turn back into alt-mode on the other side. He drove towards the biggest of the Dinobots, the one with the long neck whose steps made the ground shake.

Swindle drove onto him from behind, used the tail as a ramp, and transformed when he was on the back. Skilfully, he climbed up that long neck, and fired at the small head several times.

The freakin' bot shook Swindle off; the shuttle caught him, then turned as the Triceratops breathed more fire at them.

Vortex’ laughter could be heard over the whole battle. His thrusters online, he hovered over the action for only a few astroseconds, but gave Breakdown enough time to see him clearly. He was seriously damaged, though the energon on his frame wasn’t all his. Just beneath him was the flying Dinobot, lying motionless, unable to escape. Then Brawl drove over him. The metal creaked and bent under the tank’s weight.

Vortex had lost one rotor blade, but it was in his hand; the others were dented.

The Stegosaurus was on his feet again, but not for long.

Onslaught’s cannons discharged at him, and when he stumbled, about to fall again, Vortex rammed his own rotor blade through the Dinobot’s neck.

It didn’t take him offline, but made him slower.

Blast Off grabbed the Triceratops by the horns; one had penetrated his armour, and energon flowed down the shuttle’s leg. In alt-mode once more, Swindle rammed the Dinobot repeatedly while Blast Off held him in place.

The Dinobot fell, Blast Off could break away in time. He fired his cannons at the head, just like Swindle did with his arm mounted gun. Three hits, six hits, then the Triceratops stopped moving.

Onslaught dodged Grimlock’s jaw by a mere inch, then backed up even more.

“Combaticons, combine!”

They hurried together: Swindle in alt-mode, Vortex and Brawl with burning thrusters, and Blast Off was already transforming, becoming a weird image of not-growing shuttle parts that merged onto Bruticus right shoulder.

The combiner's left arm was covered in energon, the rotors a picture of disaster, but Breakdown could still hear the ‘copter’s laugh in his mind when the left fist hit Grimlock’s head.

The view was scary, had been, and still was.

The Combaticons working together like this didn’t seem right.

The Stunticons were the elite unit of the Decepticons, not the criminals that only fought because they were forced to.

But Onslaught had been clever. Having distracted Grimlock, his team had taken out two Dinobots, and the ones still moving were already damaged. Even Bruticus wouldn’t have stood a chance against five fully healthy Dinobots.

Breakdown shuddered again. The energon loss made him dizzy, and he couldn’t stop feeling miserable.

He didn’t like to admit it, but the Stunticons’ pride had made them fail once again.


End file.
